


Vegetables

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen, Vegetables Hate, mention of Carolyn Rothstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnold discovers Carolyn's comment about apple-bread wasn't innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd for the moment. Will change if you find too many mistakes.

“Your wife said you must eat more vegetables.”

She seemed very young, even younger than Meyer. She was rather short, with doll-like curly blond hair and almond-shaped eyes. She looked frail in her uniform but her eyes were _anything_ but frail.

Arnold sighed. He knew that the apple-bread remark would have consequences, but a little doll with a plate of vegetables was definitely not one he expected at all.

“My wife says a lot of things.”

“You must eat vegetables.”

Her French accent was strong but pleasant to hear.

“Excuse me but are you aware _I_ am the one paying you?”

“Your wife hired me. You must eat more vegetables.”

“And I can fire you if I want to.”

She narrowed her eyes and repeated slowly:

“You must eat more vegetables.”

Arnold will have to have a little conversation with Carolyn about the personnel she was hiring behind his back.

_That and the vegetables nonsense._ , he thought before taking a bite of these horrible broccolis.


End file.
